fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maimi Kazune
Maimi Kazune (和音舞美 Kazune Maimi, Maya Kensington in the english dub) is one of the main characters of [[The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime Readaptation)|'The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime Readaptation)']].' Personality Maimi is a cheerful girl who loves to play videogames with her twin sister Meimi. Appearance Maimi has pale skin, red violet hair tied into pigtails with cerise ribbons, and she has red violet eyes. She wears a hot pink dress with a cerise v-neck, cerise socks, and hot pink Mary Janes. Relationships * [[Meimi Kazune|'Meimi Kazune]]' '- Maimi and Meimi are identical twin sisters, They get along very well and are very close with each other and do the same things together. They live with their father Hiroki and their grandmother Kaho after their mother Miimi died. Later they discover their father Hiroki gets a full-time job and a new girlfriend named Sarah Norris who is from Oxford and much to the twins' dismay their grandmother Kaho is sent to a retirement home and the twins and their father had to move house in the countryside of Tokyo with Sarah as their new stepmother. The twins auditioned for The Mickey Mouse Club when the twins had found an article the auditions of The Mickey Mouse Club mouseketeers on the newspaper and Maimi and Meimi were keen to go ahead and audition, even though their father did not agree. Surprisingly, Sarah is supportive, Maimi and Meimi had to run away from home to central Tokyo to audition. Although Maimi is not keen on the idea, they delivered a good audition together. The casting director and the hosts were very impressed with Maimi and Meimi but the twins' father finds them and takes them home. When they got selected to be in The Mickey Mouse Club. Since they look alike, Either one of the twins had to choose to have her haircut very short or wear a different color dress, So the hosts will know which one is which of the twins. They chose to wear different colored dresses (Maimi - Hot Pink and Meimi - Purple), This resulted in twins having differences such as their personalities and favorite things of each twin. * [[Chieri Sakada|'Chieri Sakada']]' '- Maimi and Chieri were good friends. * [[Gina Mizuki|'Gina Mizuki']]' '- Maimi and Gina were good friends. * [[Sumire Mizushima|'Sumire Mizushima']]' '- Maimi and Sumire are friends, except that Maimi sulks whenever her twin sister Meimi spends time with Sumire without her and Meimi quickly changes to stop her sister feeling upset. * [[Asuka Sorami|'Asuka Sorami']]' '- Maimi and Asuka were great friends. * [[Hime Aohana|'Hime Aohana']]' '- Maimi and Hime were really great friends, and the twins refer to Hime as a "princess", and she likes it. * [[Yuri Kiamai|'Yuri Kiamai']]' '- Maimi and Yuri were good friends, Yuri always enjoys spending time with her. * [[Hinaka Hino|'Hinaka Hino']]' '- Maimi and Hinaka were great friends. * [[Hikari Kisaragi|'Hikari Kisaragi']]' '- Maimi and Hikari were great friends. * Chinatsu Saitou '- Maimi and Chinatsu are good friends. the twins refer to Chinatsu as a "summer lover". * [[Haru Takahashi|'Haru Takahashi]]' '- Maimi and Haru were great friends. * [[Asahi Kaido|'Asahi Kaido']]' '- Maimi and Asahi were really good friends. * [[Akio Sato|'Akio Sato']]' '- Maimi and Akio were good friends. * [[Yuki Shonenno|'Yuki Shonenno']] - Maimi and Yuki were really good friends. * [[Haruto Minami|'Haruto Minami']]' '- Maimi and Haruto were good friends * [[Hideaki Minami|'Hideaki Minami']]' '- Maimi and Hideaki were really great friends. * [[Souta Iwaoka|'Souta Iwaoka']]' '- Maimi and Souta were good friends. * [[Tarou Inoue|'Tarou Inoue']]' '- Maimi and Tarou were really good friends. * [[Ryuji Kawamura|'Ryuji Kawamura']]' '- Maimi and Ryuji were really good friends. * [[Mitsuo Yoshida|'Mitsuo Yoshida']]' '- Maimi and Mitsuo were really good friends. * 'Hayate Yamashita '- Maimi and Hayate are good friends. Images Trivia * She and her twin sister Meimi Kazune are based on Ruby and Garnet the twins of Double Act by Jacqueline Wilson. Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Mickey Mouse Club (Anime readaptation) Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Females